Eternal rain
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: In the distance a star fell from the sky as both boys made a single wish.'Out here in his arms I wish It could rain forever.'This is a sweet oneshot where Harry and Draco are sitting under the rain and the stars.


**Eternal rain**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters in anyway...I am also very broke so there's no reason to sue me in the first place.

**A/N: **I'm not sure what inspired this fic...but the thought of Harry in the rain was very...magical in a way. Hope you all enjoy and yes this is a HarryxDraco fic so if you don't like then don't read!! One shot.

* * *

**Eternal Rain**

It felt cool against his skin and yet it burned all the same.

He stood in the middle of the field the grass tickling his bare feet. He pulled his tie off slowly as the rain continued to cover his body.

Emerald eyes were closed against the dark sky and rosy lips were slightly opened. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to unbutton his white collard shirt.

Harry Potter loved the rain.

He loved the way it covered him like a shield, loved the way it seemed to take away all of his pain. He smiled hugely as he pulled off his shirt, his black slacks clinging to him like a second skin.

It began to rain harder and Harry opened his arms wide spinning endlessly in circles on the quidditch field. The moon which had previously been covered in dark clouds, shined brightly against his skin making it look as though he was glowing silver in the moonlight.

'Out here in the rain I can be who I want to be. Free from responsibility, free from judging eyes, Out here I can just be normal...In the rain I can just be me.'

Harry fell to the grass in a dizzy splendor, the moon and the stars spinning before his eyes. His smile fell suddenly and he closed his green orbs, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His mind began to clear and he licked the rain from his lips before sighing slightly.

" All I want is to be free."

"Potter what are you doing out here in the rain... don't you know you can catch a cold?"

Harry sat up quickly eyes locking instantly with narrowed gray eyes. He sighed before laying back down in the soggy grass. The rain began to subside a little, a light drizzle now falling over a field.

"Fuck off Malfoy." he mumbled quietly closing his eyes again. He would not let Malfoy ruin the only good thing he had at the moment. Imagine his surprise when Draco slowly walked up next to him and sat on the cool grass.

Harry snorted moving his dark strands from his face.

"Not afraid to dirty your robe's Malfoy?" he asked a little to softly.

Draco looked up at the dark nights sky noticing the few stars that had begun to appear. He smiled softly running a hand through his now soaked blond locks.

" I can get messy every once in a while besides life wouldn't be much fun if you didn't defy your expectations every now and then."

Harry looked up at the boy noticing how beautiful Draco looked in the atmosphere... actually the boy looked beautiful in any atmosphere.

Maybe Draco and him had more in common than they both knew.

"Why are you out here?" Draco asked looking at the boy.

" Why did you follow me out here." Harry mumbled sitting up slowly pulling his knees to his chest. Draco sighed doing the same.

" Call it curiosity," he said with a wave of his hand.

Harry looked up at the dark sky closing his eyes against the rain.

" I'm out here because this is the only thing I've got left. The rain I mean. I come out here because it's sort of a comfort to me. The only place I get to be on my own, only place to be free."

Harry opened his eyes and shook his head resting it against his knees.

" I don't know why I'm telling you this you'll probably use it against me in the future anyway."

Draco stared at the boy, a confused expression on his face.

" No I won't. I think it's about time we stop this ridiculous feud wouldn't you agree?"

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled slightly.

"Yeah agreed."

Both boys lay back on the grass and watched as a number of stars began falling from the sky. Harry felt smooth fingers suddenly locking with his. He turned to face Draco who squeezed his hand lightly.

"There's this silly muggle superstition that when a star falls from the sky and you close your eyes you can make a wish and it'll come true."

Harry laughed at that one but stopped when Draco moved closer to him. He slowly leaned over the boy emerald crashing with light blue. It occurred to Harry then that Draco's eyes were what amazed him. The changing orbs seemed to always captivate him.

They were so close now that their lips almost touched. Draco searched the boys' eyes for something before he closed his.

" Make a wish," he whispered pressing his cool lips to Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes, his hand snaking through Draco's blond locks pulling him in closer trying to deepen the kiss.

In his heart he finally felt free.

In the distance a star fell as both boys made a single wish.

'Out here in his arms I wish it could rain forever.'

* * *

A/N: Well hope you guys liked this fic as much as I liked writing it. Please review and tell me what you guys think k!! Bye. 


End file.
